Rising Mist A Warrior Cats FanFic
by TheBlueSheCat
Summary: Meet Mistkit. She has the perfect life. The clans are thriving and at peace and there's enough prey to go around. But dark secrets surround her and her family. How many more cats are going to die trying to find the truth?


Alliances

Leafclan.

Leader;;Drizzlestar. A golden tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Deputy;; Slashingmoon. Newly appointed. Dark brown and black striped tom with hazel eyes.

Medicine cat(s);; Mintripple. A pure white she-cat with pastel green eyes.

Apprentice;; Grasspaw. A dark brown tom with emerald green eyes.

Warriors;;

Honeytail. A lithe, light brown she-cat.

Lightningrock. A large black tom with dark brown eyes.

Jaggedeyes. A long-legged, creme-colored tom with pale yellow eyes.

Cresentstripe.A silver tom with light blue eyes.

Seedclaw. A large black tom with icy blue eyes.

Petalmoon. A white she-cat with silver eyes.

Goldenpelt. A large, muscular tom with a golden pelt and eyes.

Leopardtail. A spotted brown she-cat with black eyes and a long tail.

Silverberry. A silver striped she-cat with light blue eyes.

Orangenose. A light brown tom with large paws and brown eyes.

Sunshadow. A black tom with green eyes.

Eclipsefire. A black and silver striped tom with yellow eyes.

Dazzlerock. A cream colored she-cat with silver eyes.

Whitemist. A silver striped tabby with blue-green eyes.

Spottedsun. A golden she-cat with long fur and yellow eyes.

Apprentices;;

Minnowpaw. A grey lithe she-cat with blue eyes and a short tail.

Darkpaw. A black and silver striped tom with pastel blue eyes.

Leafpaw. A dark brown tom with emerald eyes.

Queens;;

Sparrowmoon. A cream/golden tabby with grey eyes.

Dazzlerock. A golden she-cat with long fur and dark blue eyes.

Spottedsun. A golden dotted she-cat with white paws and muzzle. Green eyes.

(Icekit, Bluekit)

Elders;;

Patchtail. A speckled brown tom with a white tail tip.

Frosteyes. A blind silver she-cat with light blue eyes.

Cherrywhisker. A fluffy ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Moleclaw. A large, creme and brown tom with amber eyes.

Iceclan

Leader;;Goldstar. A golden she cat with amber eyes. White paws.

Deputy;; Purpleplum. A black she-cat with white paws and tail tip. Dark blue eyes.

Medicine cat(s);; Spottedtail. A dark grey she-cat with lighter grey flecks and white paws. Pastel green eyes.

Apprentice;;

Warriors;;

Starlight. A silver, sleek-furred tom with light blue eyes.

Moonclaw. A silver tom with white stripes and light blue eyes.

Longfur. A light brown tom with golden eyes and long, tangly fur.

Sundrown. A dark brown tom with amber eyes and white paws.

Waterfang. A large grey tom with white stripes and pastel blue eyes.

Leafripple. A dark brown marble she-cat with deep emerald eyes.

Poppynose. A cream colored she-cat with yellow eyes and a white tail tip.

Droptail. A golden furred she-cat with big fluffy tail and yellow eyes.

Brindlefur. A brown and dark brown striped tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.

Pondfur. A dark brown marble she-cat with deep green eyes.

Apprentices;;

Swingpaw. A golden tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws.

Whitepaw. A silver she-cat with pastel green eyes and a petite frame.

Cinderpaw. A dark grey she-cat with hazel eyes and a white tail.

Rosepaw. A light brown she-cat with light brown eyes and white paws.

Queens;;

Speckleear. A grey flecked she-cat with a belly heavily swollen.

Dustlefur. A new queen. She has dark golden fur and deep blue eyes.

Elders;; Rippedtail. A large tom with half of his tail. He has brown, spotted pelt and amber eyes.

Fireclan.

Leader;;Flamestar. A red tom with vivid, light blue eyes and white paws.

Deputy;;Firepelt. A Orange tom with grey eyes.

Medicine cat(s);; Orangetail. A cream colored tom with pastel green eyes and white paws.

Apprentice;;Moonpaw. A pure white tom with hazel eyes.

Warriors;;

Hottail. A light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Monkeyears. tom A dark brown tabby tom with small ears and amber eyes

A orange-and-white tortoiseshell tom with pure white paws

A fiery orange tom with a white locket and deep blue eyes

-cat A small heather grey she-cat with brown eyes

-cat A pure white she-cat with a black nose and blue eyes

-cat A grey she-cat with half a black heart pattern on her back with piercing green eyes

Apprentices;;

A dulled white tom with green eyes

A nutty brown tom with a fluffy tail and amber eyes

-cat A brown she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Queens;;

Goldenheart. A beautiful long hair golden she-cat with amber eyes

Redtail. A heavily pregnant red she-cat with blue eyes

Indigofang. A greyish blue she-cat with a white locket and green eyes

Elders;;

-cat A orange she-cat with green eyes and two kinks in her tail

Sunclan.

Leader;;Fivestar. tom A white tom with five brown dots on his face and amber eyes

Deputy;; A light golden tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat(s);; An ash grey tom with green eyes

Apprentice;; -cat A dark brown she-cat with huge brown eyes

Warriors;;

A pure white tom with golden splotches

A jet black tom with long spindly legs and green eyes

-cat A bracken colored she-cat with blue eyes

A dark grey tom with green eyes

-cat A brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes

-cat- A dark blueish she-cat with blue eyes

A very light brown colored tom with brown eyes

-cat A golden she-cat with a super fluffy tail and amber eyes

-cat A dark grey she-cat with a lithe frame and white stripes and paws.

A dark brown tom with unusually long claws and green eyes

queens;;

Orangewood. A fiery orange she-cat with blue eyes

Frostheart. A pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes

Bumbleheart. A black she-cat with a white locket

apprentices;;

Poppypaw she-cat A black she-cat with green eyes

Petalpaw she-cat A pinky orange she-cat with amber eyes

Elders;;

-cat A golden she-cat with dots all over her, pink nose with brown eyes

Just then, Mistkit saw that instead of twining tails, he whispered something into Greykit's ear. Greykit nodded quickly and his pelt started to prickle. Mistkit looked around. Was she the only one that just saw that? She noticed that she was the only one who could've seen that because she was sitting at the only good angle. She looked back at Greykit, whose eyes were large and round and scared. What did Seedclaw say to him...?

Prologue.

A black tom sat solemnly. His head hung down with his eyes closed and he leaned over a sparkling pool of water. Drips of water fell from the ceiling of the cave and dripped into the pool, creating an echo of water drops. The pool was completely still. Even though water was slowly dripping into it, there was no ripples. The black tom lifted his head. He had large, amber eyes that glowed brightly, reflecting the faint traces of moonlight that was able to creep its way into the cave.

A clear reflection was pasted onto the pool's surface. But slowly, the amber eyes in the reflection turned to an icy blue. The black tom grimaced at the reflection that was slowly morphing to not look much like the black tom anymore. The reflection now looked like a large black tom, with younger facial features, a torn ear, with icy blue eyes. The large black tom raised a large paw in the air, preparing to strike down at the pool. His eyes blazed with fury and his claws unsheathed. His muscles were tense, he was about to strike the pool.

"That won't help." Sounded an amused voice. "You know that." The voice was being carried along the cave walls in the form of an echo. The black tom put his paw back down on the stony cave floor and growled at the voice.

"You have no business being here, Bluepetal." The black tom growled angrily. He turned and looked in the direction in which the voice came and waited for her to appear. Bluepetal stepped out from the shadows. Her slender pelt was smoothed down and shiny, it was obvious she had just groomed herself not too long ago. She had a lithe frame and small ears, but a very long tail. The distinctive features of an Iceclan cat. Her pelt was a blueish-dark grey color. Her eyes were a deep blue, and Swirlingnight noticed that they sparkled with amusement. He also noticed the bright stars that you could see in her pelt, but he took no notice to that, because stars also twinkled in his pelt. "It's not funny!" He growled at her.

"Thinking that you could kill a cat by ruining their reflection? No. That definitely isn't funny." She let out a quiet purr. You could hear the sarcasm dripping in her voice. "If you want to kill him, why don't you just do it?" She asked simply, sitting down, and licking one paw, then drawing it over her ear.

"I obviously can't do that, considering I'm dead." He mewed and turned back around facing the pool. The picture of the black tom with icy blue eyes was still there. He heard light pawsteps as Bluepetal came closer.

"Then get some cat to do it for you!" She hissed into his ear. The idea was so appealing. Seeing those icy blue eyes close for the last time. Then, the black tom shook his head.

"I-I... I can't do that. Dazzlerock would be crushed." The black tom sighed as he thought about Dazzlerock. She was heavily pregnant with his kits, but he had died before he could see them born. He hung his head in defeat. There was nothing he could do. Ever since he died, he had to just sit back and watch from the Lightingclan hunting grounds over his former clanmates.

Bluepetal snorted. "I knew you wouldn't do it." She let out a long sigh of disappointment. "All I wanted to do was meet my father. I knew he'd claim me as his own once he saw me walk into his camp. He'd see how much I'd matured and how great of a warrior I've become." Bluepetal raised her head and looked at the large black tom with sad eyes. "But I guess the most important thing now isn't him," she motioned to the pool with the icy-blue-eyed

tom on it, "it's her." She finished.

The black tom watched with narrowed amber eyes as the pool ripped and swirled, and the picture of the tom with icy blue eyes faded. A new picture gradually came into view. A golden, long-furred she-cat lay in her nest. Her belly was heavily swollen with kits. She was a queen. Swirlingnight stayed silent as he looked at her. Dazzlerock was his mate, and she was carrying their second litter of kits. Out of the corner of his eye, Swirlingnight saw Bluepetal raise one paw.

"But is he all that matters to you now?" Bluepetal asked, referring to the icy-eyed tom. Her paw came down at amazing speed, she was going to ruin the picture of Dazzlerock. Swirlingnight let out a yowl and sprang at her, bowling her over before her paw could touch the delicate surface of the pool. Bluepetal went limp underneath him, and Swirlingnight began to fret he had crushed the lithe she-cat under his weight. He flailed around, eventually scrambling enough to get off of her.

Suddenly a shrill scream filled the cave. Both cats looked up, obviously alarmed. Nothing happened. Nobody else was in the cave. Both cats looked at each other expectantly, hoping one of them knew what it was. Another scream filled the cave. The shrill noise echoed across the cave, bouncing off the walls and ringing in the cats ears, making their tails fluff and their hearts pump faster and faster.

Bluepetal scrambled to her paws and looked around nervously. Her tail was fluffed to twice it's normal size and the fur was spiked all along her spine. "What was that!?" She asked, her voice wavering. Swirlingnight didn't answer, but he looked around trying to figure out what the noise could of been. His eyes locked down onto the pool. Dazzlerock's face was scrunched and tight. Her teeth were gritted, and her fur was spiked.

Realization struck Swirlingnight instantly. Dazzlerock was kitting. He watched as one of the other nursery queens named Sparrowmoon, dashed out of the nursery to go and get Mintripple, the Leafclan medicine cat. What seemed like forever but was only a few moments later, Mintripple appeared in the nursery with Grasspaw. Dazzlerock was still shuddering and shaking as contractions rippled down her belly. Grasspaw ran off to fetch water-soaked moss and a stick.

Mintripple was stroking Dazzlerock's spine gently with the tip of her tail, while murmuring encouraging words to her. Dazzlerock yowled again and Swirlingnight now knew that it was his former mate that had made the screams that had scared him and Bluepetal. Grasspaw barged back into the nursery, huffing from his sprint down to the river and back. He set down a stick at Dazzlerock's fore-paws and she picked it up with her mouth.

Winds whistled in through the nursery. More cats, awakened from their nightly slumber, gathered around the nursery entrance. Dazzlerock's brother, Eclipsefire, was pacing outside the nursery. The cold night air, fluffed the Leafclan cat's fur. Dazzlerock bit down hard on the stick as a shock of pain pulsed through her body. The first kit had slid out. Mintripple gently bit the kit's scruff and set it down in front of Grasspaw, who instantly started licking its fur the wrong way.

Dazzlerock barely managed a weak smile, but her face twisted in pain again as contractions shook her body and the next kit slid out. The first kit started mewling quietly as Grasspaw set it down next to its mother, then took the next kit and started licking it. Dazzlerock breathed a long sigh of relief, but Mintripple interrupted her.

"Wait, one mor-" She started but Dazzlerock's sudden yowl of pain cut her off. Dazzlerock was obviously having great difficulty at bringing this kit into the world. "You can do this, Dazzlerock." Mewed Mintripple. "This kit is counting on you!" Mintripple pointed out, trying to put pressure on Dazzlerock so she'll be able to birth this kit. Dazzlerock let out one last yowl, and the last kit slid out. Mintripple quickly grasped the kit lightly in her teeth, carried it to herself, and started licking it roughly.

The other two kits were already suckling at their mother's belly. Grasspaw's eyes twinkled with satisfaction. This was his second time as the medicine cat apprentice, assisting a kitting queen. Dazzlerock was patiently awaiting her last kit, but her blood ran cold when she saw the look on Mintripple's face. Mintripple face was tense, her ears pricked to a point, yet her body sagged in defeat.

"I'm so sorry..." Mintripple croaked out. Dazzlerock's eyed widened. "There is nothing I can do for her." Mintripple replied to Dazzlerock's shock. Mintripple dropped the tiny lifeless body at her mother's belly and sat back. The nursery fell silent and the cats outside of the nursery, eagerly awaiting to meet the clan's newest kits, must've overheard. Because they fell silent too.

Swirlingnight slumped at the edge of the pool. His ears were pressed to the back of his head, and his eyes were shut tightly. "She'll never be able to hunt alongside her brothers." murmured Swirlingnight sadly. Bluepetal ran her tail softly along his back, like a mother would do to calm her kit. Bluepetal said nothing, but she stood up, and padded over to the pool.

The stars in her pelt grew brighter as she approached it, and taking a deep breath, she dipped one small paw into the pool. The pool didn't ripple, but stayed still. Bluepetal slowly made her way into the pool, making sure not to disturb the picture of Dazzlerock. The starry water lapped softly at her stomach fur. She looked back at Slashingmoon with large, blue eyes.

"Your daughter will live." She stated clearly, without any trace of the juvenile voice she had used earlier. Her gaze didn't waver, and as Slashingmoon was looking at her, he noticed her gradually getting fainter and fainter. She eventually was gone. Swirlingnight looked at the small furball that was his now dead daughter. Her eyes suddenly popped open. Brilliant blue ones. Dazzlerock let out a cry of surprise. She licked her daughter on the head, all the cats in the nursery yowled their happiness.

Grasspaw stepped forward, his dark green eyes sparkled. "What will you name them, Dazzlerock?" He asked and cocked his head to the side.

Dazzlerock thought momentarily, she opened her mouth. "The first kit, Plumkit. The grey tom, Greykit. And this last little warrior?" Dazzlerock paused "Mistkit."

Swirlingnight watched as joy leaped through his soul and body. "Thank you, Bluepetal." He mewed quietly to himself. "Take care of our kits, Dazzlerock. We can't lose another." He bowed his head, and the pool turned to dark water.

Chapter One.

Mistkit blinked foggy sleep from her eyes. She was roused awake by her brothers Plumkit and Greykit, play-fighting with one of Spottedsun's kits, Icekit. Icekit's sister, Bluekit was still sleeping in her mother's nest. Mistkit could just barely see Bluekits tiny pelt moving up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. Icekit, was much much larger than all the other kits. Even though he is the same age as his sister, she is very lithe and has sleek fur. Icekit has tangly, long, white fur.

Dazzlerock, Sparrowmoon, and Spottedsun, the three nursery queens were all talking just outside the nursery entrance. Mistkit thought about going outside to join them, but decided against it. She stretched and yawned, making an attempted to shake off the last of the grogginess from her sleep. From inside the nursery, Mistkit could hear Slashingmoon, the Leafclan deputy, sorting out patrols for the morning. Silverberry...lead a hunting patrol with...Honeytail..Jaggedyees...and also take Darkpaw. Mistkit could hardly wait to be a warrior and go on patrols and go to gatherings. Slashingmoon's deep, alpha-like voice rang across the camp until the birds covered it up with their own song.

Mistkit stood on her tiny legs. She closed her brilliant blue eyes to take a moment to scent her surroundings. A familiar milky scent may as well as just smacked her across the nose. Dazzlerock. Mistkit opened her eyes to see her mother standing in front of her. Dazzlerock had a stern look on her face, which varied greatly from her normal soft, loving expression. Mistkt tilted her head slightly in confusion. Dazzlerock towered above her daughter and meanwhile, Bluekit had gotten up and was stretching in her mother's nest. "Is something wrong, Dazzlerock?" Mistkit questioned her mother.

Dazzlerock's stern face gave way to worry. "Mistkit! Why don't you go and play with your brothers and Icekit?" Dazzlerock asked. Mistkit peaked her head around her mother's body that stood in front of her to see that Bluekit seemed to be getting the same talk across the nursery. Mistkit looked down at the nest she was standing in.

"I don't like to play-fight." Replied Mistkit quietly. Should she be ashamed? Did she disappoint her mother? These questions raced through her mind. "I'm sorry Dazzlerock." She apologized feeling bad.

Dazzlerock nuzzled Mistkit affectionately. "You have no need to be sorry." She said soothingly. "I just wish you'd go and socialize so you'd have friends when you move into the apprentice den." Whispered Dazzlerock kindly.

Suddenly Spottedsun, Bluekit and Icekit's mother padded over to Dazzlerock. "I have an idea, Dazzlerock." Mewed Spottedsun.

"Yes?" Asked Dazzlerock. You could tell that in her voice there was just a tiny prick of irritation because Spottedsun had interrupted.

"We'll have a contes-" The three tom-kits that had been playing cat and mouse sprang up instantly.

"I bet I'll win!" Boasted Icekit. Plumkit protested and tackled down Icekit. Greykit, just wanting to play, jumped in the air and came landing down on top of the other tom-kits. Spottedsun rolled her eyes and scoffed at the three toms.

"-a contest for Bluekit and Mistkit." Finished Spottedsun. The three toms opened their tiny mouths to protest, but Spottedsun shot them a look that kept them quiet. "Now, you two girls both know that Sparrowmoon will be kitting soon and needs to stay healthy. So, I want you both to go to the fresh-kill pile and find the plumpest, juiciest piece of fresh-kill that you can find. Sparrowmoon will decide the winner."

Bluekit sighed and trotted off towards the nursery entrance. The three tom-kits, not able to take part in the contest, had lost interest completely and had gone back to play-fighting. Bluekit was already trotting solemnly out of the nursery, her tail dragged on the dusty camp floor behind her. The wind softly ruffled the clan cats' fur backwards, as if it were greeting them like lifelong friends. Some cats stopped to look at little Bluekit, who was making her way slowly to the fresh-kill pile. She was obviously miserable. Mistkit made her way to the nursery entrance. She cast one last glance that begged her mother not to make her go, but Dazzlerock was too busy gossiping to Spottedsun and her mother, Sparrowmoon, about how they were finally able to get Mistkit and Bluekit out of the nursery.

Outside, Mistkit was padding past the medicine cat den, when Grasspaw appeared. He was the medicine cat apprentice, and wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

"Hey, Mistkit!" He mewed with a flick of his ear. He bounded over to her in a few short steps. Mistkit looked at his sleek brown pelt and muscular legs. Grasspaw was much bigger than she was. "Finally out of the nursery?" He asked with a tiny mrrow in his mew. Mistkit looked to the side and rolled her eyes.

Yes! I'm out of the nursery! Why is that such a big surprise? She thought to herself, irritated.

"I remember when you were born." He stated, looking straight ahead, as if to see something that wasn't there. "You were dead at first." Mistkit pricked her ears and her eyes widened a little bit. Grasspaw definitely had her attention now. "We all thought you wouldn't make it, but after what seemed like moons, you just came to life."

Wow. Thought Mistkit. I was dead.

"Really?" asked Mistkit, not entirely believing him. They were now approaching the fresh-kill pile. Bluekit was already there talking to Silverberry because the patrols had just come back with fresh-kill and reports of Leafclan's borders.

"Really." Replied Grasspaw. "Ask anybody in the clan. They'll tell you how close you were to joining Swirlingnight." Mistkit turned her head to the side.

"Who's that?" She asked him. She knew it must be a Starclan cat, but who was he before he died? "Your mother didn't tell you?" Grasspaw asked. He looked shocked. Mistkit shook her head no. Grasspaw sighed. "Maybe you should ask Dazzlerock then." He mewed. "I'd better get going before Mintripple disowns me as her apprentice because I haven't collected marigold yet." Grasspaw touched noses with Mistkit briefly and then scurried towards the camp entrance to go and collect his herbs.

Mistkit padded up to Bluekit and Silverberry. "Hi Silverberry," greeted Mistkit. She gave a small nod to Bluekit as her greeting. The three she-cats talked for awhile and Mistkit was growing to like Bluekit. Bluekit had a plump mouse and Mistkit had a starling to bring back to Sparrowmoon. The two she-kits said goodbye to Silverberry and started walking back.

"Did you notice her belly?" Asked Bluekit. Mistkit shook her head no. She didn't notice anything strange about Silverberry's belly. "It looks like Sparrowmoon's did a few moons ago," mewed Bluekit. "I think Silverberry and Slashingmoon are having kits." Mistkit widened her eyes. She had noticed Silverberry a little plump, but she thought it was just from the Greenleaf prey.

"Well that's great!" mewed Mistkit. "We should tell Sparrowmoon, Dazzlerock, and Spottedsun." suggested Mistkit. Her mew was muffled through the feathers of the starling she carried.

"But what If we're wrong? We'll look stupid. We should just keep it quiet until Silverberry and Slashingmoon announce It." mewed Bluekit. Mistkit agreed and they continued to the nursery in silence.

They finally got back to the nursery and it was bustling. The tom-kits were still play-fighting which made Mistkit wonder how long they could do that. Spottedsun was talking with her mate, Eclipsefire. Sparrowmoon was chatting with Dazzlerock. There was a loud noise of chatter that emitted from the nursery. "Dazzlerock?" Asked Mistkit. Dazzlerock looked up. "Who's Swirlingnight?" Mewed Mistkit.

Right after the name came out of her mouth, the whole nursery fell silent. Eclipsefire and Spottedsun gaped at her, Sparrowmoon avoided eye-contact, and the look on Dazzlerock's face gave Mistkit a sense of dread. Even the three toms had stopped play-fighting and were quiet. This was not going to be good news. Mistkit could tell.

Chapter two.

Mistkit let out mewls of protest. She absolutely hated being groomed by other cats. Mistkit just shut her eyes as tight as she could and prayed for it to be over. She could feel her mother's rough tongue as it stroked her fur into place. A light breeze blew through the trees above camp like water through reeds. Mistkit looked at Bluepaw. Bluepaw had recently been moved into the apprentice den and had gotten Honeytail as her mentor. Icepaw had also moved into the apprentices den with his sister and had gotten Sunshadow as his mentor. Both had gotten really good mentors. Since this was Mistkit, and her brothers Plumkit and Greykit's ceremony, she just hoped they all got good mentors too.

Mistkit looked up at Drizzlestar's den. It was a huge willow tree and up a little ways was a flattened spot where the trunk split into the drooping branches. At night, fireflies danced around the willow tree. The waxing crescent moon was just barely visible over the tall Oak trees and weeping willow trees that surrounded the camp. The apprentices den was a large bush that has its thin branches twined together to make a hut-type den. Drizzlestar bounded down from her den and landed lightly on the camp stump. The stump used to be a huge beech tree but it fell over. The hollow inside serves as the warrior den and the stump serves as the clan stump where all clan meeting and ceremonies are held.

"Let all cats experienced enough to feed the clan gather beneath the clan stump for a ceremony." Drizzlestar looked around. Her dark blue eyes were wide as they soaked in what light was left of the day. Cats slowly trickled from the dens. Bluepaw was sitting next to Minnowpaw right outside the apprentices den. Darkpaw, Icepaw, and Leafpaw were eating fresh-kill but looked up and padded over closer to the stump for the ceremony. Sparrowmoon sat with Dazzlerock and Spottedsun, no longer a queen since her kits became apprenticed, sat with Honeytail and Jaggedeyes. Whitemist sat with Silverberry and Crescentstripe.

Mistkit cast a worried glance at Bluepaw and Bluepaw returned the look with a reassuring nod. Mistkit had been feeling lonely ever since Bluepaw had left. She didn't really have anybody to talk to besides Dazzlerock, and after finding out that Dazzlerock hadn't told her about Swirlingnight, her own father's death, Mistkit wasn't too happy with her mother at the moment.

Dazzlerock nudged her kits forward. The nudge knocked Mistkit back out of her thoughts. Mistkit and her brothers padded past all of the clan cats and up to the front of the group. Slashingmoon was sitting right in front of the stump, the deputy's spot. He nodded to the three kits and Mistkit could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Today, I call upon my ancestors, wild and clan, to look down upon these three kits. They have reached their sixth moon and are starting the path to being a warrior as a paw" Mistkit was practically shivering with excitement. She turned around and looked at Bluepaw who twitched her whiskers, as if to smile. Drizzlestar let her gaze drift over her clan, her sight landed on Lionfall. "Lionfall, you have shown great honesty and courage while serving your clan. I hope you will teach Plumkit your great qualities." Plumkit's eyes widened and he bounded up excitedly. The Leafclan cats twine tails as mentor and apprentice to show that they'll tread down the path to becoming a warrior together.

Lionfall happily twined tails with Plumkit. "Plumkit, from this day forward until you no longer need Lionfall's tutoring, you will be called Plumpaw." The clan erupted into a series of yowls and meows. "Plumpaw! Plumpaw!" They chanted. You could hear Dazzlerock's yowl above the rest.

"Seedclaw, you have shown great strength and the ability to think well before your actions, I hope you'll pass these qualities on to Greykit." Mistkit looked over at her brother. He looked just about ready to faint. Greykit bounced past his sister and up towards Seedclaw who looked slightly uninterested.

Just then, Mistkit saw that instead of twining tails, Seedclaw whispered something into Greykit's ear. Greykit nodded quickly and his pelt started to prickle. Mistkit looked around. Was she the only one that just saw that? She noticed she was the only one who could've seen it because she was at the only good angle. She looked back at Greykit, whose eyes were large and round and scared. What did Seedclaw say to him?

"From this day forward until Seedclaw's tutoring skills are no longer necessary, Greykit will be named Greypaw." The clan erupted into excited yowls. Seedclaw stood up and stalked out of camp.

"Greypaw! Greypaw!" Again, Dazzlerock's yowl was loud and clear. Her clear voice rang across the camp like birdsong. Even though Mistkit was still kind of upset at her mother for not telling her that her own father had been killed on a hunt by some wild animal, she still had the desire to hear her mother's voice above all the rest of the clan. Dazzlerock moved away from Sparrowmoon towards the camp entrance to get a better view of Mistkit's ceremony.

"Slashingmoon, you are my trusted deputy. I couldn't think of a better cat to mentor young Mistkit." Mewed Drizzlestar clearly. Mistkit couldn't believe her ears. Her mentor was the clan deputy. Mistkit slowly made her way towards the large tom and he cast her a warm, reassuring look. Mistkit sat down next to him. He was a very large tom with huge muscles and a heavy frame. He had a torn ear and large, warm hazel eyes. His black and brown striped pelt was very thick and he had a long, slender tail.

"You are courageous while still gentle and caring, I hope that you will try your best to pass on your good qualities to Mistkit." Mistkit lifted her tail so she could twine with Slashingmoon, but then a ear-rattling screech sounded across camp. All the clan cats turned in shock. Mistkit looked around at the clan cats. Mintripple dashed over to where the shriek had come from, her pure white pelt only a blur against all of the other pelts.

Drizzlestar bounded down from the clan stump. "What has happened?" She asked firmly. No cat answered. Drizzlestar pushed past the clan cats. Her pelt was ruffled, as was everyone else's. Miskit, being too short to see above her clanmates, slowly made her way to the front of the crowd. Everybody was now facing the camp exit. She finally emerged through the crowd, only to see the most horrifying sight ever.

Dazzlerock lay dead on the dusty camp ground.

Blood oozed from a deep gash along her neck, pooling around her, soaking into the dirt and creating clumps in her fur. Mintripple sat next to her, her body language suggested great defeat. Greypaw and Plumpaw had finally made it through the crowd and now stood next to Mistkit, before them lay their mother's dead and bleeding body. Plumpaw squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head. Greypaw also hung his head but he set his tail on Mistkit's back and gently stroked her back. Mistkit was mortified. Now both of her parents were dead.

Sparrowmoon, Dazzlerock's mother let out a yowl of agony. Orangenose, her mate, and also Dazzlerock's father flanked Sparrowmoon, in a comforting way. Eclipsefire, who was Dazzlerock's brother, mourned silently. He was standing a little ways away from the crowd all alone.

Drizzlestar pulled Mintripple aside. Mistkit could just barely make out what they were saying. "Who did this?" Hissed Drizzlestar. Mintripple sagged her head as her shoulders drooped. She shook her head, still not making eye contact with Drizzlestar.

"There's not a tuft of fur or even a scent." Replied Mintripple sadly. She looked back up at Drizzlestar, "Who would kill Dazzlerock and leave Mistkit, Greypaw and Plumpaw orphaned?" Asked Mintripple. Drizzlestar simply cast away the question and shook her head.

As Drizzlestar bounded back onto the clan stump, Mistkit was pushed back over to it by the crowd. As she was slowly hustled away from her mother's dead body, she locked eyes with Bluepaw, who cast Mistkit a long, sympathetic look. Mistkit sighed. Now Bluepaw was her only friend left in the clan to talk to.


End file.
